Ein Stofffetzen mit Selbstüberschätzung
by Savenia
Summary: Was wäre wenn...? Der Sprechende Hut hat einen schlechten Tag und lässt sich auf eine Diskussion mit Lucius Malfoy ein. Wer gewinnt? Wer verliert? Entscheidet selbst!


Ich hab mich goosen lassen. Wer nicht weiß, was das bedeutet, kann einfach mal im Rudel vorbeischauen. Aber Vorsicht, die Gefahr ist groß.  
Aber naja, wie man merkt, ich bin unschuldig an dem folgenden. Ich kann nichts dafür, denn Schuld ist sasa ray. Ihre Aufgabe an mich lautete:

Goooooooooose  
Ätsch, erwischt! Liebe Savenia, weil ja hier alle soviel Spaß mit dem Hut hatten...

Ein OS, in dem Lucius Malfoy den Hut daran hindert, ihn nach Hufflepuff zu schicken.  
Außerdem soll Folgendes vorkommen :  
- Maultaschen  
- Hühner füttern  
- Raubtiere

Ähm ja, und ihr das ganze also. Viel Spaß und Beschwerden an oben genannte Person :-)

**Ein Stofffetzen mit Selbstüberschätzung**

Es ist der 1. September und Lucius Malfoy folgt so eben mit vielen neuen Erstklässlern der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei Professor McGonagall in die Große Halle, wo man seinen weiteren Weg an dieser Schule bestimmen wird. Natürlich weiß er, was man - besonders sein Vater Abraxas – von ihm erwartet. Alles außer Slytherin ist inakzeptabel, wie ihn sein Vater bei der Abfahrt noch mal erinnert hatte.  
Während seine Miterstklässler in alphabetischer Reihenfolge aufgerufen werden, um von diesem Stofffetzen, der sich der Sprechende Hut nennt, eingeteilt zu werden, kann Lucius die älteren Schüler beobachten. Irgendwie sehen sie alle für ihn aus wie äußerst hungrige Raubtiere, wobei er deren Lieblingsmahlzeit darstellt - ganz besonders natürlich die Gryffindors, aber wen wundert das? Schließlich sind er und seine Familie in der ganzen magischen Welt bekannt. Am meisten irritiert ihn, dass auch die Slytherins diesen Ausdruck in den Augen haben - als lauern sie alle nur darauf, ihren reinblütigen Eltern zu schreiben, dass die Familie Malfoy ihren Erben verliert. Wäre er kein Malfoy, würde er jetzt beten. Doch er ist ein Malfoy und Malfoys beten nicht, sie bitten auch nicht. Sie erwarten und befehlen. Jetzt ist er es, von dem man erwartet, also muss er befehlen. Da fällt ihm ein, zu seinen Aufgaben zu Hause gehört auch, die Hühner zu füttern. Ob man von ihm hier auch erwarten würde, den Hühnern ihre Körner zu geben? Er würde es bald erfahren.

"Malfoy, Lucius!", ruft Professor McGonagall seine Namen auf. Überrascht setzt Lucius sich in Bewegung. Innerlich unsicher, doch nach außen hin arrogant, wie er es gelernt hat, rutscht er auf den Hocker und lässt sich den Hut hoheitsvoll auf seinen Kopf setzen. Natürlich ist dieses Ding zu groß für den Kopf eines Erstklässlers, auch wenn dieser Malfoy heißt, so dass Lucius nur noch das Dunkel im Inneren des Hutes sehen kann.

Ungeduldig wartet er auf die Entscheidung des Hutes. Doch dieser schweigt. Er spricht weder zu der Menge in der Halle noch zu dem Jungen auf dessen Kopf er sitzt.  
Dauert das noch lange?  
"Es dauert so lange wie nötig, junger Malfoy. Meine Entscheidung will reichlich überlegt sein."  
Ich verstehe nicht, was es da zu überlegen gibt. Ich bin ein Malfoy und Malfoys kommen seit Jahrhunderten alle nach Slytherin. Also bitte. Entscheidung getroffen, verkünde sie!  
"So einfach ist das bei dir nicht. Natürlich, du bist intelligent, aber nicht im ravenclaw'schen Sinne. Da würdest du untergehen..."  
Mein Reden, ich bin perfekt geeignet für Slytherin, unterbricht Lucius den Hut.  
"Immer langsam mit den jungen Hippogreifen. Mutig bist du auch, wie ich sehe. Aber auch dieser Eigenschaft gibst du eine ganz neue Bedeutung und folgst nicht der gryffindor'schen Auffassung."  
Hörst du mir eigentlich auch mal zu? Ich gehöre nach Slytherin!  
"Nein, gehörst du nicht. Du richtest dich nach den Wünschen von anderen. Du gehörst eindeutig nach Huffl-"  
Wage es nicht, jetzt Hufflepuff zu sagen, Stofffetzen! Sonst muss ich dir deine vorlaute Klappe mit Maultaschen stopfen!  
"Und was willst du sonst dagegen tun, schließlich ist es schwierig Nahrungsmittel in ein magisch geformtes Stück Stoff zu drücken."  
Ich könnte dich anzünden. Jetzt auf der Stelle. Das weißt du auch. Mein Vater hat mir einiges beigebracht.  
"Ja, ich habe nichts anderes erwartet von diesem Sturkopf. Du bist ihm sehr ähnlich, ist dir das bewusst?"  
Natürlich bin ich ihm ähnlich. Er ist mein Vater!  
"Und er hat dir scheinbar ein paar sehr unvorteilhafte Ideen eingepflanzt. Hufflepuff ist nicht unbedingt schlecht, junger Malfoy."  
Ja, für Hohlköpfe und Trottel vielleicht.  
"Nein, für jeden, der für seine Freunde eintritt."  
Ha, da haben wir es doch schon. Ich habe keine Freunde, zumindest keine, die nach Hufflepuff kamen. Alle meine Freunde, die du schon eingeteilt hast, hast du nach Slytherin geschickt und die anderen Dummköpfe da draußen interessieren mich nicht. Mit denen kann und ich will ich mich nicht anfreunden. Du musst doch selbst erkennen, dass die niemals mit mir mithalten könnten, dass die auch nur ansatzweise zu meinem Gefolge gehören könnten.  
"Ach, dein Vater hat dich schon viel zu sehr verzogen. Wie gern hätte ich dir die Augen geöffnet, aber du bist nicht lernfähig. Du willst es auch nicht lernen. Dann sieh halt zu, wie du glücklich wirst. Aber ich garantiere dir, Hufflepuff hätte dir besser gelegen. Aber leider bist du genauso verbohrt wie dein Vater und nicht bereit dich auf Neues einzulassen. Dann nach SLYTHERIN!"  
Na geht doch!

Professor McGonagall nimmt ihm den Hut vom Kopf und er rutscht vom Stuhl herunter und stolziert voller Arroganz zum Slytherintisch, wo schon seine Freunde Crabbe, Goyle und seine spätere Ehefrau Narcissa und deren Schwester Bellatrix Black sitzen.


End file.
